


黄鹤楼（朱白/白鹿原AU）

by neverland2608



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverland2608/pseuds/neverland2608
Summary: 章2为想看的人放后文剧情大纲慎点，尤其是章2





	1. Chapter 1

1.

载有滋水县朱先生亲侄儿的宪兵车开过白鹿原那块巨大的木头门楼时，白宇正被人高高举起抬回厦房。

前一天他在田埂上闷头追一只白狐狸，白石台阶拦住脚，一抬头看见高悬的木牌坊和腐朽的雕花榫卯，才知道自己这是跑到哪了。白宇虽然姓白，却是外戚生的，主家白乡约亲生儿子在三岁生日那天发了三天三夜的热，眼睛翻白嘴里吐沫，郎中烧红的针戳烂了人中也救不回来，最后白家族长请来阴阳先生，作天作地烧了两张黄纸掺水一喷将人喊了回来，可神志尚不清楚，先生又要来八字，惊呼是个童子，大运未起便要回王母娘娘那去，须找个同年同月同日生的换命，娃也得送出去养，待成人再接回家。三个时辰之后白宇就被抱来了，据说那户外戚抗拒得厉害，最后是从田埂上硬抢的。三岁的娃娃又哭又打，进门时丫鬟一摔，正好将他磕在送走主家儿子的轿子上，阴阳先生捋着胡须说好，好，这便是成了。

白乡约有四房姨太太，第三房是个腰水干了的，生不下娃娃，把白宇收进来比亲儿子还亲地宝贝着，什么稀奇物都给买，养到了十八岁，以上这些故事白宇早都不记得了，只知道自己是爹的亲儿却又不是亲生，进不了祠堂。他是来逮狐狸的，就大胆起来，用肩膀和双手顶开那扇一尺厚的红梨木门，谁却知道白家祠堂比白家第三房姨太太的厦屋还要冷清，木牌牌上蒙了一层层灰，顶上挂了一串串蝙蝠，他只往前走了三步，一块被老鼠掏空了底的地砖塌陷，将他的左脚咬进去，越往外抽疼得越厉害。白宇抱着腿，趴在地上嚎了一宿救命隔天才被小厮找到，那时候他眼睛通红，嗓子已经全哑了，脚腕子肿成了馍，一个顶两个粗，所以是被抬回屋的。白乡约听了气不打一处来，拍桌子起身说白狐狸，白鹿原上只有白鹿，哪来的白狐狸，就要过去治自己的第三个小老婆管教不严之罪，又想起对面坐着的是关中秦地第一德高望重的老神仙朱先生的亲侄儿，还是从这辈子从没去过、据说是掀翻了皇帝龙椅的湖广过来的，便理了理表情，说道：“学堂还没收拾好，小朱先生你这几天先睡在家里，内房的灶里特地下了饸饹面，管够，你也吃些。”

于是朱一龙起身说：“您好走。”

他不知到妻小那逞什么威风去了，朱一龙心里恹恹的，耳旁响起临行时朱先生的话：白家人口交杂，多一句闲话都不要问。朱一龙在南边最大的大城市长大，从小连犁耙都没见过，他乘船一路从汉水飘来，踩在这片干涸的黄土地上双脚都是软的，朱先生的书童说，你先吃些茶饭，端过来竟不是茶和饭，是两个灰白色的大馍馍和一碗糊糊，此后便都是这样。朱一龙那时候还没挨打，对这片土地的风土人情，他暂时还不妥协，喝些凉水就住进安排好的厦房，脱掉长衫外的袄子，像模像样地写起一封信：冠英吾兄…

朱先生在滋水镇上是白鹿书院的教书先生，在白鹿原没了教师这层身份，彻底是个传说，当年剿清不彻底，叶巡抚要造张总督的反，朱先生一人背一个褡裢前往，一句话劝退清兵二十万。这事迹方才白乡约又对朱一龙讲了一遍，神态肃穆，可见其尊敬，因此安排给他的厦房也是外屋最大的一间，离内院只隔一道偏门，能和白乡约的四个老婆同时吃上茶饭。朱一龙写完信时天已经黑了，他举着油灯走出门，看角柱、墙壁上木雕的孝子骏马，忽然就听到有人在哎呦、哎呦地叫唤。

声音很近又很远，朱一龙把油灯举高了一点，循着声儿走过偏门，正好撞到个人，他眼疾手快，像拎小鸡一样一把拎住对方的胳膊，没让人倒下去，火苗明明灭灭，映亮一双警惕的圆眼睛。

朱一龙道了歉，礼貌地想放手，却发现那人吃在他身上的力很重，一松开整个人就要摔下去，于是又尴尬着不知道怎么办。对方忽然开口，声音嘶哑：额认得你，你是朱先生的亲侄，是来白鹿原教书滴。

对方说，我叫白宇，我爹就是白乡约，你把我放下吧。

朱一龙试探着松开支撑，白宇立刻像没这回事一样，又“哎呦，哎呦”地单脚跳着消失在影壁后面。

直到下次见面他才知道他那天晚上干什么去：第二天清晨，鸡叫过三声白宇就拎着一只白狐狸的尾巴进了正房。南方人过了早，正在院子里用布巾蘸水洗脸，余光发现男孩盘腿坐在自己隔壁、偏门后第一间屋子的檐下，正在努力敲开一个山核桃。成功的瞬间一小片核桃肉忽然发射，击中破坏者左脸，白宇先是一激灵，随后被他自个儿给逗乐了。

发现朱一龙在看他，白宇举起旁边的死物，展示昨晚的战利品，快乐还留在他的脸上：“我叫白宇。”

男孩的声音不像昨晚那么哑了，能听出声线里的低沉，朱一龙点点头：“我晓得的。”白宇眼仁摇曳，复低下头，从石阶上扒拉出核桃肉拢到手心，另只手拎起狐狸尾巴一瘸一拐地走了。所以当他们第三次在偏门撞见，面面相觑时，白宇把叼在嘴里的柿饼用手拿着，张口：“我叫…”朱一龙抢先道：“白宇。”

白宇晃荡着脚，终于问出前两回都不好意思问的那句话。

“哥哥，那你叫啥名字啊？”

“这个你都不晓得？”朱一龙惊讶：“那天夜里你却一眼认出我。”

“他们单说你是个南方来的小朱先生，其他都是我听来的，人是凭讲话调调认出来的。”

小朱先生笑了，说：“我叫一龙。

白宇立刻追问：“哪个一，哪个龙？”

朱一龙道：“一生的一，白龙的龙。我仅长你两岁，原是不必叫先生的。”

“你的脚找过大夫没有，白宇？”他又忍不住问。他今天讲的话比三天加起来都多。

“找郎中看过了，说没啥事，多走两步走顺当了就好了。”白宇兴奋地一挥手：“哥哥我走啦。”

他又走了，这个快乐的小瘸子。白宇过了年刚满十八岁，是白鹿原的孩子王，一整片田埂的小孩小鸡小驴小狗小黄鼠狼等待他召唤。

他每天都很有使命感，叼着柿饼跑在隔开小麦与黄豆种子的垄上，结果啪叽，摔进刚犁过还未来得及播种的一道沟里。

第四次见面时，正是学堂那边已经收拾妥当，朱一龙准备离开这个有窒息灰尘的关中大院。他拎起行李箱迈出门槛，几乎是下意识往偏门那扫了一眼，就看见主家的孩子在黑影里缩成一团鼓捣着什么。

朱一龙知道白家少子，白乡约的爷爷是个单蹦儿，爸爸也是个单蹦儿，轮到他自己便极有远见之明地娶了四房姨太太，终于要死要活留下俩小孩。长子和小朱先生同岁，在滋水县白鹿书院读书，他先前在那暂住时见过一面，对方长得膀大腰圆五官鼓出，和面前这个小芽似的弟弟可以说没有一点相似之处。

“欸，我走了。”他顿了顿，道。而白宇竟没有一点反应，只是缩得更紧了，轮廓在夜色中还有些抽动。朱一龙又唤了两声，均无反应，于是他走过去，把裤子往上拽拽，蹲下来，与他平视。

朱一龙先是揉了揉白宇的头发，见后者没有反应，又试探着轻轻抬起一点他的下巴，只见一张小狗脸儿哭得乌漆麻花的，颊上还挂着豆大的泪珠。“你怎么啦？”他目光往下，心里已有判断：“是不是脚还疼着？”

白宇不说话，点点头。朱一龙用姆指肚帮他把泪珠子抹了，问：“你现在还能起身不能？”白宇摇摇头，又点点头，脑袋像个拨浪鼓，于是朱一龙把手伸到他的腋窝下面，将人架起来，白宇穿着厚厚的棉袄，实际一点都不沉，他们就近挪到他的房间，白宇坐在床上四下转转脑袋，带着浓重的鼻音说出第一句话：“你要走了？”

这提醒了朱一龙自己的行李还在外面地上，他匆匆出去将箱子提回来，里面有小半瓶跌打药酒，是一路从江城带过来的。他把玻璃瓶立在炕上就去取火纸点灯，白宇立刻将瓶子抢过来看上面的商标画，朱一龙转过身“啪”地打了他的手，后者像被烫了一下，东西滚落。

都是下意识间的动作，他们几乎是同时发觉自己的失礼。讪了一会儿，朱一龙将药酒拾起来，白宇则乖乖解绑腿，脱鞋，男孩的小腿又直又瘦，腿骨像一截日本刺刀，本该嶙峋的脚踝却高高肿起，泛着黑色和紫色的淤血，眼看对方瘸了三天，这境况倒比朱一龙预想得好。他倒出一点药酒在手心搓热，摸向那个鼓包，都没觉出触到了白宇就倏地抽回脚，灯苗被风带得摇曳，朱一龙望着他，他望着朱一龙，畏畏地将腿又伸了回来。

小朱先生走的时候，白宇的脚踝又凉又热，就是不疼了，他想摸，被捉住手。“是三七和红花。”小朱先生眼疾手快，说话却轻轻的柔柔的，令人想起一条水汽氤氲的江：“是会痒些，这几日先不要走动，这药保管好，等明天让郎中给你上。”

嘱咐周全了，朱一龙也不让白宇送，拎了行李就去寻车夫，他一面走，一面心里总不太安似地，过影壁前一回头，果然有个小人在偏门处立着，被他逮住才转过身，蹦回屋去了。远处一只鹈鹕怪异地叫了一声，正是个四月天，黄鹤楼竣工的第一千六百九十九年。

2.

白鹿原的学堂设在祠堂里，那时还未凋零成让白宇崴脚的样子，不过不崴脚朱一龙也没那么快与他亲密上，还是崴了吧，着什么急，三十天后就叫你看清这里真正的样子，并不好看，五开间的正殿供奉列祖列宗，前面摆一张两头翘起的方桌，上面摆放扁桃、沙果各物，白鹿原每个死去的男女都有一份。立青石族碑的老祖宗立了所有规矩，包括有人要在这屋里勃起阴茎，有人要在这屋里发出最后一声叫喊，有人被绑在这块石碑上抽鞭子，有人要被活活打死，早已死去的老祖宗们在东西各三间的厦屋中辟出两所最大的，一间给娃娃上课，一间给先生住——耕读传家，这是规矩。白鹿原家传十三代，传到白乡约这一代，他老爷子嫌搬着条凳来往的浑球惊扰大梁上那些显考显妣的死灵，连活人带东西一起撵到后面去了。祠堂那么大，背面也有足够空间，规矩还在，且更规矩了。人们从偏门鱼贯而入，迎面拜见一尊观世音，这院落正面是死人，背面才是菩萨，观音大士右手持净瓶洒香水，免除一切怖畏，张张条凳漂浮在甘露里，学堂就是极乐世界。带娃娃们颂诗时小朱先生总要来回走动，垂下的玉玦偶尔刮到那白瓷制的莲花底座，琳琅响几声，在孩童口齿不清的“黑发不知勤学早，白首方悔读书迟”中回荡，好像珍珠落玉盘。

没人教没人管，礼貌规矩白宇却还是有的，他对新先生的一切都好奇，却独独不敢碰那块玉，他以为那是稀罕物，是私人物品，其实不是，来到这里朱一龙被剥夺了一切，他已经没有私人这个概念了。朱一龙断了二十来年的晨读，每天都睡懒觉，后院晒得暖了才抱着木盆出门，走向树下那口井，吱吱呀呀地绞一桶上来，再把盆中的面巾，刮须刀，硫磺皂等等物什放到木架子旁，开始一天的清洁。在这个过程中白宇会一直在旁边，等他做完这一切，和自己搭上几句话，再出去玩。

自朱一龙搬出大院后，白宇每天准时过来治脚腕，药油用了半瓶，直到大白天掌起灯都再看不出来那处有何肿胀。朱一龙说，白宇，别浪费药了，你没毛病也可以过来。失去伤病作借口，不太妙，白宇听不懂课，有时在树墩子上坐着，有时抱一只小猫来，朱一龙压根不看猫，他把它毛都撸秃了也不知道怎么搭话，最终决定直接上手。男孩观察地形，辗转徘徊，伺机而动，向正在洗涮的人伸出犯罪的爪子。

井水在地底下冰了一夜，将朱一龙十指冻得通红，从水盆中伸出去擒白宇，将他吓了一跳。

“哥哥，你的手好像蛇。”

朱一龙瞥他一眼，松手去拿面巾擦脸，白宇一把抓过某件东西就跑，小花猫追着那双细腿连挠带咬，这是什么？他作出勤学好问的样子，还虚伪地加了主语：小先生？

“牙粉，”面巾盖在脸上，朱一龙声音憋闷：“碳酸钙，还有碳酸镁，是种化学品。”

“牙沫沫我家也有。”白宇将铝盒对准太阳，眯起一只眼睛：“我是问这个上面的画。”

于是朱一龙走过去，也仰起头，观察那被照成橘红色的金属盒盖。日光残酷，将油印的彩画涂成一个纯黑的轮廓，正如每个黄昏它在视网膜上所呈现的那样。

“那就是黄鹤楼。”他轻声道：“你嘴张开一下。”

啊——白宇乖巧，露出一口小尖牙，任对方往里张望，伸手进去敲了敲，发出叩击瓷器的声音。“样子还好，就是该少吃些偏食。”

小尖牙挣扎起来：“三娘说...”

朱一龙垂下头：“你三娘比你没长几岁，自己也是孩子。”花猫已经转移了战斗目标，正在试图攀上自己的袍角：“都是腐朽制度下的婚姻关系.......”

白宇不给他看嘴里了。

封什么建制什么度，他一概不懂，但自小在大人牌桌下钻来钻去，一下撞错就有人受罚，又有什么话真听不明白？三娘虽然不再出门，脸和手都浮肿起来，但也是个漂亮女子，孩子在黑暗中抱住昏睡的母亲，像回到羊水摇曳的子宫里，再没有别人了，从小到大他犯了错都是娘受罚，有时候在肚子上挨踢，男孩子哭得好惨好惨，眼泪扑簌簌像珠串子一样落下来，将母子俩连到一起，娘和自己是心连着心。朱一龙说“腐朽”，语气不屑，像其他人一样，白宇很不高兴。那是极瘦的男孩，心脏像蜻蜓翅膀一样敏感，他一把捞起小猫，抱在怀里默不作声地跑了。白宇一路回家，猫在门口变成妖怪飞上屋顶，雕花木门里面是个白烟缭绕的仙境，白鹿原盛产的土鸦片呛得他连连咳嗽，娘，他委委屈屈地唤了一声，床帘子后伸出一只咣当着玉镯子的胳膊，指指桌上，一盘水晶饼，一碗蜜枣饭，柿子糊塌也有，今天晌饭又用不着吃咧，好快活。

第二天早上，朱一龙走向水井，吱吱呀呀地绞一桶冰水上来，把木盆放到木架子上，取出其中牙粉放到井边，开始洗漱，他的动作很慢，简直比黄花姑娘还要精细，等到擦干脸，把那些东西收回去的时候已经很晚了，院落空空荡荡的，学生还没来，他决定主动出去找白宇。

“哥哥。”

叫过这一声，白宇就后悔了，只能呆呆地看着那人滞住脚步，回过身。声音是从香樟树巨大的树冠里传出来的，朱一龙很快发现白宇就骑在其中一条枝杈上，后者在他的注视下，不知脑瓜在想什么，竟又向上爬去。朱一龙喊你下来，我有话同你说。白宇不回答，居高临下地看着他。朱一龙在树下立等了一会儿：“那我回去了，再见。”他脖子酸，耍出一点对付孩子的花招，哪想这么有效，白宇忽然不管不顾掉了下来，霎时一只有力的手横着捞了他一把，二人滚作一团，最后朱一龙跪在他身上，一边的胳膊撑地，右手垫住白宇后脑。“白宇，你还生不生我的气了？”异乡人就着这个姿势发问，好像匍匐的佛教徒。

救救我，他在心里祈祷，救救我，我走了，会记得你的好。

“我错了，白宇。”朱一龙的声音低沉而轻盈，是一把插入蚌壳的钎子，稍微一扭，后者就会痛苦又期待地缩回去。白宇紧咬牙关，心脏正在撞击自己纸糊的肋骨，他没经历过这样的事，只觉得一松口它就能直接蹦出来，摔到地上碎掉。白宇怕疼，他洗过内裤，皮肤比以前更敏感了。

你还生不生气了？那是一种湿湿热热的，讨饶似的语气，倒像拷问。白宇挣不开他，干脆把眼睛也紧紧闭住，他什么都不知道，什么都不敢想，噩梦白做了，他又变回孩子，谁自称是他的母亲，谁就可以把他永远带走。

在黑暗和昏沉中，他听见有人三次叫他的名，很动听：“白宇，你晓不晓得渡口要怎么走？”

“娘出阁前是个闺秀，是好女子。”后来白宇揪着草说。朱一龙挠了一把他的下巴，“你娘是闺秀，爹是举人，哥哥在初等学校念新书，怎么偏你不识字？”

傍晚他们在不远的小山坡上席地而坐，一列商队正在经过这里，负重的骡子把青草和野菊花在脚下碾碎，坡沟里尽是青涩的香，从这条路一直走下去，就能到渡口。上午的事情好像没发生过，白宇遥望路的尽头，叼了一株狗尾草在嘴里，使它上上下下。

“我没上过学嘛。”他答得很含糊。

“也不成亲？”朱一龙在吃一捧樱桃，那是白宇从水缸里捞出来的，冰凉鲜甜，他把樱桃核握在手里，不知道往哪扔，在膝边悄然积成一小堆。“不能娶媳妇。”白宇摇着头，他压根觉不出自己这话有多可怕：“我的命是替别人活的，不能成人。”

很久之后朱一龙终于见到了白乡约的第三任小老婆，那位传说中的英雄母亲，他们迟疑着，最后同时开口，一个说谢谢，另一个说对不起，声音在时间中叠合，他和她同时感到不适，那是一种近似于割肉分子的痛觉。他把这个故事讲给白宇，却不知是不是心虚，没有讲明是谁道了谢谢，谁又问心有愧，多说了一个字。  
“等你长大就猜到了。”朱一龙说，过了一会，他忽然叹气：“你已经猜到。”

庄稼半年熟一次，鸡苗一年褪尽绒毛，羊羔子站起来，就能一直跑下去，人的成长却是忽然的，没有个定数，也不以时间为转移，白宇把脊梁骨从鸿蒙中抽出来，血淋淋地扎进泥土里，只用了三个月。三个月前他还是个崽，吃饱了跑不出二里地，生气超不过一晚上，有好吃的给朱一龙带一口，向他炫耀自己学过了，学会了，“晴川历历汉阳树，芳草萋萋鹦鹉洲。”白宇慢悠悠地背出来。

世界在一瞬间变得很静，一头野马踱过来，在他们眼里子底下慢条斯理嚼起草。朱一龙把没吃完的水果扔过去，巨大的动物瞥了他一眼，露出黄色的浑浊的眼白。

“教过的诗那么多，你怎么记得这个？”

白宇把狗尾草吐出来，捏住绒毛，用力地揉。

“因为你的声音好伤心，我忘不掉。”他说：“昔人已乘黄鹤去，此地空余黄鹤楼。”

白宇问：“你走了，还会回来吗？”

3

朱一龙走后，白宇在厦屋躲了三天，不出门也不闹人，娘亲要人给他弄白糖蘸苹果片吃，白宇就一口口吃，娘亲点起象牙烟斗，满屋子又飘起那种悠然的，蛊似的白香，他就和小猫一起沉沉地睡。要成一个人，具体分几步不知道，因另一个人的缘故而莫名其妙变得疼痛是不可少的，这是心在胸膛里长出来的撕扯痛。第四天猫在子时嘶叫起来，抓挠男孩的手臂，白宇撑起身，发现屋外灯火通明，他们说南边有块人字田走水了，连着燎起来三四亩地，马上就要顺着风烧到自家来，佃户的水源不够用，要借本地打得最深的甜水井，也就是主家院里的井。

白家院深事也多，白宇的好奇心随他四娘，有限。往常像这种事他一眼都懒得瞧，而那天也不知道怎了，竟然僵着方醒未醒的脖子，一步步走进院子，看人流往来奔忙，不知怎么又拎住一桶水，递过来的人是个佃户，不识得二少爷尊面，竟径直使唤他到火场抢险。白宇吃了一脸烟灰，回去路上深一脚浅一脚，边往外吐黑吐沫边用袖子抹脸，看见朱一龙的时候还以为自己被熏坏了眼睛。

很长一段时间里，朱一龙在想那天是白宇告的密。

他花了十天时间准备，各种突发可能都在脑中过了一遍，却未料到自己几乎是一出白家就被人察觉了。等远远望到渡口时那里已经全是宪兵，黑压压生怕谁看不见似的。朱一龙不动声色地拐弯，走进树林找了块大石头靠着，准备第二天进城。西安城有十八道门，道道都有人拿画像在盘查，他藏进一辆运啤酒的货车，混了进来，送货路上第二家餐厅对面正好是邮局，朱一龙心跳都要停了，他跳下来，冲进去，“发电报，要最快的。”他说，就在办事员敲按钮时背后传来搜查声音，他不回头，也没停顿，把钱放到桌上便径直从对面的便门闪了出去。

一封电报三分钱，朱一龙撇的是一枚中圆，如果消息能顺利递到，男人愿意再捐十块洋饼。他家在汉口有三十三栋洋楼，闹革命的那天晚上，每一座楼里都涌出了武装的直系民兵，后来一场大火，武昌事变，新军阀登基，他父兄的大头照又连着上了一个月的报纸，革命爆发到现在三年了，江水流过的地方早已经没有认不出这个姓的脑袋。

关中人口密集，人多眼杂，叛军没有十足把握能把他关在城市里，白家是这里最古老的宗族，脉系封闭而庞大，论财力和可与地方抗衡，多一个人吃饭，桌对面的都发觉不了——朱一龙就这样被连人带笼子搬了过来，现在他要跑，从白天到黑夜，他跑过长长的麦田，几乎没有停下，也不敢回头看，如果老天有眼，就该有一列商队经过，撞上这个走投无路的人。

没有。宪兵头子太胖，骑在马上四处逛也累了，把狗腿子叫过来说了两句，于是整片田野被点着，大片大片的火焰冲天而起，宪兵们四人一组，作扫荡式搜索，轻而易举地抓住在水沟里打摆子的朱一龙，被拖出来的他似乎犹未脱离恐慌，整个人呆得像块白蜡，宪兵头子让人抢来一大盆水——很不容易，都被用来救火了——他挪动大驾，骑住朱一龙的腰，亲自拎住他后脑勺上的头发往木盆按，每提起一下，就问一次：还敢不敢跑？还敢不敢跑？

有人在旁边拎壶，一看水面没不住脑袋就立刻续上，如此反复十几回，最后朱一龙像一块烂布，一面液体一样瘫在地上，白宇抠住藏身的矮墙，只觉得对方就要渗进泥土里，背对矮墙的胖子踢了踢朱一龙的脑袋，后者的脸因此被转了一面过来，那瞬间他与白宇目光相接，眼神仿佛诀别。

‘姓名身份保密，不可有明伤，’宪兵头子用手帕擦汗：额日你吗滴批，蹶子给你撅断才不敢走咧。

他气喘吁吁，上马都上了两次，队伍还未走远，烂布又动起来，手脚并用地往前爬，白宇忽然意识到，他是在找自己，男孩想从墙后面出来，却没动开腿，一下摔在一块石头上，也不知道是膝盖疼还是心里疼，一下把泪珠子给摔出来了，他爬到朱一龙面前，后者的瞳仁已经不聚焦，眼白是猩红色的，口鼻处尽是粘液和血丝，夜色中凄决。  
火光明亮，白宇紧紧抱住他。

朱一龙折腾了一整夜，先是不住地呕出腹中的水，在天蒙蒙亮时开始发热，白宇目睹了那幕，直觉不能惊动其他人，只好去求母亲，母亲亦被院外的火事闹醒，亲自起身调了碗柳树皮汁合藕粉，再不退烧就喝四豆汤，这都是他小时候闹病的土法子，白宇双手高高捧着碗，一路念叨着不要四豆汤不要四豆汤，钻进书院发现朱一龙居然自己坐起来了，他的胸膛起伏，脸白得像纸，靠在墙边毫无感情地问了一句：“你干什么？”

这是他第一次凶白宇，平日里素来是很讨好的，大概是一时烧糊涂了，外面那层皮烧化了，露出一点淡漠的本质来。白宇当场呆立，手里这碗藕粉说药不是药，说饭更不对，反应了半天，竟然愣在那。对方说，拿过来。白宇往前走，朱一龙探身，夺过那白瓷碗，一仰头尽数喝下。白宇又走了两步，从口袋里掏出一大包油纸，放在炕桌上，里面是豆沙和玫瑰馅儿的水晶饼，都是懋楼送来的，城里最好的，他在厨房全给偷来了。

藕粉里不知掺进什么，叫人饮了昏沉，朱一龙力竭，很快睡过去。第二天醒来人已经不热，肺部却仍丝丝地疼，白宇人都未躺平，正合衣蜷在炕边打着呼。屋里很安静，橙黄色的阳光从窗缝漏了一条进来，照在他的脸上，映得鼻梁轮廓坚定仿佛刀刻，如果不是被人以最荒唐的方式养大，应该会是个掷地有声的青年，朱一龙看着他，将咳嗽憋在喉咙里，直到肺部有如刀割才侧过身，捂住嘴，极轻地咳了一声。白宇睁了眼，他完全没醒，从墙壁看到朱一龙才想起昨晚自己慌慌张张伺候了一宿，有些委屈地问，你好点了没呀？

又咳了两下，朱一龙胸口的不适感才散去，白宇以为他又要吐水，扑腾着把地上用了的瓮拾起来要给他接着，朱一龙拿过那个瓮“我抱着就行了”他讪讪地说。

“那我回去了。”白宇起身。他饿了。

“过两天我教你写字，好么？”朱一龙拉住他。

嗯。白宇坐了下来。

朱一龙将瓮放回地上，你要学，不能再用墨汁画小蝴蝶了。

白宇说：“我不能认字...”

“怎么不能了？”

“我爹不让...”

“那他们不让活，你就不活了？”

朱一龙手上力气好大，白宇肩膀被掰过来：“你是人，白宇，不是个谁养的小动物，”他不太惯说长句子，生气的时候也是一个字一个字珍珠落玉盘般外蹦，白宇直愣愣地，从桌上捧过一块水晶饼，想给他吃，朱一龙差点一口气没上来，他们昨夜触及了一点点残酷真相，他就不愿意再回避，他等不了了：“他们对你不好！你是有意志的生命，你有快活的自由，婚娶的自由，也有独活的自由，欲求国之进步，改造国民性为第一要事，你晓得不晓得？”

白宇眨眨眼：“知道...”

他又把那吃食往前递。

朱一龙说：“你知道就有鬼了！”

天要下红雨，因为他实在做了件顶顶奇怪的事，朱一龙一把揪过白宇的领子，嘴对嘴地亲了下去。

这一吻实在奇怪，他也睁着眼睛，他也睁着眼睛，好像谁都没有反应过来，都到了这一步，不在对方身上搞出点男人的反应来，朱一龙也是不甘心的，他把白宇的牙关撬开，舌头伸进去把白宇的舌头弄出来，吮了一下，对方立刻打了个激灵，本能地倚向朱一龙，“做过这样的事么？”朱一龙问，白宇摇摇头，“还想更舒服么？”白宇摇摇头，又点点头，脑袋凑过来想继续，对方却道：“我要走，你怎么都没问上一句理由？”

男孩把头转到一边，不回答，朱一龙往下一摸，激得白宇当即向后缩去，正好被圈禁在冰凉的墙上，逃都没有地方逃。

“是不是早就有人和你说过我要走？”那人没有等待回话，直接拉过他的双臂架在自己肩膀上，从袄的下缘摸进去，摸到胸膛上小小的核，用指甲不轻不重刮了一下，白宇颤抖着呜地叫出来，朱一龙不带笑意地笑了一下，将他上衣的盘扣一个个勾开，探头含住，用犬齿细细地磨。

身体里好像有根空芯管子，把上面跟下面接在一起了，明明是前胸受着苦难，痛痒却全奔着下身去。人有七情八苦，让他身体绽出花来的人也栽种了一切。白宇在被单上磨蹭着脚踝，眼角被逼出咸泪，他不知道做什么能把自己从这种漂浮的无依无靠的状态里解脱出来，只能紧紧地、紧紧地搂住朱一龙。后者又暗暗加了力，“没有，我不敢问，我不敢问，”白宇在他肩窝里摇头，什么都招了：“你——你好厌烦这里，我不敢听你说你也厌烦我。”

忽然一切都滞住了。朱一龙似是有些没想到，他扶住白宇的肩膀，轻轻扒开他紧闭的眼。那人本来就没睡好，又被弄得好惨。他们对视，屋内的光线从来没有这样惹眼过，朱一龙伸手，按了按他头顶翘起的毛。

“白宇，你就这样喜欢我啊。”朱一龙问。

后来有人划成分，要他交代亲生父母，白宇说他真什么都不记得了，只知道娘讲过自己被送来的那天整个白鹿原无故落了好大一场雨，院中小厮被揍得捂着脑袋往檐下钻，逗得她嗑着瓜子直乐。关中话管暴雨叫白雨，故这天送来的孩子就叫白宇，你们要觉得这也能当回事儿，就把我母亲和她丫鬟写上吧。白宇说。

朱一龙的故事能写上七天七夜，白宇却只有这一场雨。二人钻了一回被窝，他便很着急很正式地把这事给他讲。那时朱一龙的病已经大好，白宇衣衫凌乱，被连手臂一起环抱住，后背贴着的胸膛隆隆震动。“嗯”，胸膛震了震，气息呼在他发旋上，痒乎乎的：“白雨遥从白日来。”

朱一龙不生气的时候话很少，白宇也笨，实在不知道怎么往他肚子里挤出个东西来，就只能拿朱一龙当成药葫芦掏，为什么？什么意思？这是什么？你在写什么？你在想什么？白宇的灵魂和嘴唇一样厚实，问完这话，小脑袋瓜就像个哈巴狗一样钻到他肚皮上了。

“意思就是你来啦。”朱一龙哄着那颗命硬的脑袋，捧起他的脸：“你来见我，来揍我。”

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

======  
======  
当时随手写的大纲  
======  
======

 

朱一龙问白宇，你知不知道渡口怎么走？

 

朱一龙跑了两次，第二次被拎到院里揍了一顿。宪兵不许人治，谁救他，谁就得死，白宇照顾他。

白鹿原生了瘟疫，他俩在一屋住。白宇说我不能娶媳妇，不能成人。

“你要在这世上活一遭啊。”朱一龙勾过他的脖子，亲了他。

第二天白宇出门时发现所有人都在找他，昨天白家那个真正的二儿子在晚饭后昏厥，鼻孔里流出脊髓液，郎中摇摇头找大夫，大夫摇摇头说不行了。

为了冲喜，白乡约给白宇安排了一房媳妇，明天就拜堂。

第二天白乡约的二儿子病重。白乡约要给白宇娶亲，朱一龙和白宇做爱，被抓住，被绑在石碑上抽得皮开肉绽，要上夹板。

白宇娶了，发现是冥婚，他徒手刨开和砖瓦，爬了出来。

三娘说，好，你不要怕。她往碑前一跪，说自己偷人，白乡约打了她一会儿才知道白宇跑了，白宇背着朱一龙跑，不敢进城，逃到了南边一个镇子，他们一起看社戏，社戏过了有烟花。

朱一龙疯了，为了止疼抽三娘剩下的大烟，成天睡觉，白宇抽他耳光。

官兵来搜，他们又逃到乡下，废屋子里有一场没完成的婚事，朱一龙知道搜的是自己不是他，于是把债券给了他，说“我今夜回到鹦鹉洲。”白宇蒙着盖头说，“他们丢了你，我没有，我一辈子两辈子不会抛弃你的。看见你第一眼，我就喜欢你，哥哥，是我先喜欢你的。”他去找路，临走之前朱一龙忽然说，总有一天...白宇问什么？他笑笑，说你会度过去。白宇出门，回来的时候发现房子正在燃烧。

白宇回去白鹿原，白乡约的二儿子死了，白乡约拉住他，那你什么时候回来看看我呢？他把白家祠堂烧了，青石碑被烧成了黑玄石，在火焰中不朽。他以为自己要死，结果被土匪彭冠英揪出来，拿枪对着，搜了身上看见朱一龙的信，白宇被吊起来，怎么打都不松口，直到彭冠英翻到最后一封信，是给白宇的，他戴上扳指一下把白宇抽晕过去。白宇醒的时候是在床上，行动自由，彭冠英在黑影中说，“他要同你黄鹤楼上见，你上了船，一直顺着汉水走，就能看到那条江”

“你怎么知道我会放你走？”

“因为你多打了我一下。”白宇每颗牙都是橘红色，笑容血淋淋的，有不属于这个年龄的残忍。“多打了一下，你有私情。”

 

“只是别动那块碑，那上面浸过他的血。”

救我吐的血，白宇说。

白宇到了江城，地方还在，只有一片废墟，黄包车和他说十年前闹革命时这楼已经炸了，再也没有了。白宇看见了黄鹤楼。全文终。


End file.
